A moment of Silence
by The Imaginary Chronicles
Summary: Writing as a gift/dare for a friend. Vladimir and Stefan try to have some time alone together in a packed Cullen house. Slash


It was evening at the Cullen house; all of the vampires wandered the house, trying to find some space from each other. The Amazons were downstairs with Bella and Renesmee as were most of the others.

But two vampires in particular had found somewhere to be alone.

"Bah, these fools!" Stefan exclaimed, pacing in the attic room they had found. It was quiet and breathable- so to speak- here they were able to discuss their plans.

"They are young," Vladimir told him from his seated position on a discarded box. His golden hair glinted ever so slightly in the moonlight streaming through the small window behind him.

"They do not understand that the Voultri need to be stopped, nor do they know the acts they have committed to get where they currently are. "

His voice was monotone, but his expression betrayed his frustration.

"Carlisle understands! Why hasn't he explained to them? He has known them long enough to understand!" Stefan stopped his pacing to look to Vladimir.

The blond only shrugged.

"They have a deep friendship, one that Carlisle holds dear to him." He offered as an explanation.

Stefan stomped his foot on the ground.

He walked over and plopped himself down on a smaller box near Vladimir.

Vladimir straightened up and crossed his arms.

Stefan ran his hand down his face, letting out a stressed sound.

There was a whoosh of air and Vladimir was at his side.

"We will continue opening their eyes, but for now you must not worry yourself."

Stefan straightened up and looked over their surroundings.

"We finally have a moment of silence…" He turned back with a nonchalant grin.

"That we do," Vladimir agreed, surveying the attic as well.

"I am…quite…distressed…" Stefan's grin morphed into something more mischievous.

"I can see it in your shoulders." Vladimir ran his hands over them.

"Shall we take advantage of this seclusion and…indulge ourselves?" Stefan asked in a voice so low that only a vampire's hearing could pick it up.

"Let's…" Vladimir cupped Stefan's face and pressed their lips together.

Stefan growled low and deep and pulled the blond closer. With Vladimir's full weight on him he soon fell back and they were on the dusty floor.

Vladimir pulled back and bit into Stefan's neck.

Stefan cried out in Romanian, his hands clawed into Vladimir's back.

The poison was completely harmless but still stung as it flowed into the Romanian's brittle veins.

Vladimir pulled back, satisfied and sat up, pinning Stefan's arms at his side.

Something glinted in the moonlight in front of them.

Vladimir got up and walked to the box placed off to the side. Its top was open and an array of strange objects glittered back at him.

There was one that he recognized.

"Perfect." He breathed as he picked up the metal object.

Stefan made an inquisitive noise and bent his head back so that he may see what Vladimir was doing. While his vision was upside-down, he could still recognize the object hanging out of Vladimir's hands.

"Why are they pink?" He asked from his spot on the floor.

Vladimir gave him a crooked grin, the fangs in his mouth sparkled in the moonlight, his red eyes almost glowed.

"Get up." He ordered.

Stefan gladly picked himself off the floor.

Vladimir stepped forward and looked one handcuff around Stefan's right hand.

"Soft." Stefan remarked and stroked the faux fur that lined the wrist bands.

"Yes." Vladimir hissed. He peered up, trying to find something to loop the handcuffs around.

Nothing.

There were no beams, no pipes.

Nothing!

Stefan saw his distress and tapped his shoulder. He pointed up right above them. Vladimir followed his gaze.

Of course! The ceiling fan!

"Genius." Vladimir said to him.

He started stacking the boxes so that they could reach, almost falling off many times.

Stefan stood innocently at the bottom, the handcuffs hanging at his side.

Finally it was finished.

Vladimir roughly pulled Stefan up to the top of the tower and looped the handcuffs around on blade. Then he locked the other wristband onto Stefan's left hand.

The blacked haired vampire leaned forward seductively, his arms held above him.

Vladimir grabbed him and roughly began kissing him, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Stefan's moans were muffled and caught in Vladimir's lips.

Clothes were ripped off, thrown aside tattered and ruined.

Stefan wrapped his legs around Vladimir, begging and pleading in Romanian.

Vladimir barked roughly back in the same tongue. They arched into each other, staying as quiet as they possible could.

Downstairs the packed vampires and werewolves were laughing and chatting, unawares of the two Romanian's absents.

Suddenly Emmet piped up.

"Hey, it's getting really stuffy in here, all I can smell is dog!"

Jacob shot him a glare from the other side of the room, while he was rocking Nessie to sleep.

Bella let out a sigh.

"Fine," Edward said, getting up. "I'll go turn on the attic fan, it'll keep the air moving."

He grumbled as he quickly vanished up the stairs.

He stopped at the end of the hall; bellow the opening for the attic.

He flicked the switch in the wall next to him and retreated back downstairs as the rumble of the fan came to life.

Meanwhile in the attic, the two Romanians were coming to their climax.

"Wait!" Stefan panted. "I-moan- I think someone….is below us!"

Vladimir stopped and listened.

Stefan was right, there was someone talking in the hall below them.

He craned forward, putting a hand over Stefan's mouth to silence his panting.

_Click._

What was that?

Suddenly the fan roared to life.

Stefan let out a yelp as it began to spin.

Vladimir tried to reach for the locks on the handcuffs but it was too late.

The fan picked up speed, they were flying through the air, Vladimir clutched to the wailing Stefan.

"VLA-VLA-VLADIMIR!" Stefan cried out.

Vladimir pulled himself up higher on Stefan and reached for the handcuffs, his hand was pulled away from the g-force, only to fly back again.

"HURRY!" Stefan yelped.

Vladimir reached on more time…

There!

The latch clicked and Stefan's right hand was free, now for the left…

There was another moment of struggle against the force of wind but finally the other cuff came free.

They were thrown from the fan and into the wall across the other side of the room.

They slide down and collapsed in a heap on the dusty floor.

Vladimir sat himself up; Stefan was frozen in terror beneath him.

"So much for a moment of silence…" He sighed heavily.


End file.
